Free as a Bird
by elvendork-luvs-ginny
Summary: Harry is leaving to search for horcruxes. He wants to tell Ginny how he feels. But how will he accomplish this? And how will a bird help him with his decision?


What about Ginny Weasley made Harry Potter so crazy? The better question was, 'What about Ginny Weasley didn't make Harry Potter crazy?' He had thought about her all year. Some year it had been. Harry had gone through more in a year than most go through in their entire lives. Dumbledore had given him the task of finding horcruxes. Harry knew that he might have to leave at any minute, so he had to tell Ginny how he felt. The problem was he didn't know if he could stand telling her. So he decided to write her a note that he could leave her. Needing a quiet place; Harry told Mrs. Weasley that he wasn't feeling well, and she sent him up to Ron's room for a nap. Parchment and quill ready, Harry began his note.

One hour later and many crumpled up pieces of parchment later, Harry had nothing to show for his effort. He got up and walked over to the window. Out across the orchard was an eagle. Harry saw it flying so free; not having to worry about horcruxes or girls.

Harry thought, "There's nothing freer than a bird, just flying wherever he wants to go. Everyone wants to be a free bird." He knew what he was going to write.

"_Dear Ginny; Ron, Hermione, and I are going to be leaving soon and there is something I need to tell you. So, here it goes."_

Sighing deeply, Harry started on his note. He didn't hear the door creak open, and a redhead girl quietly entered the room. She tip-toed over to where Harry was sitting and waited behind him.

_If I leave here tomorrow would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on now 'cause theres too many places I've got to see. …but, if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same._

A tear rolled down the redhead's face. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect something like this to happen. There was no way she was going to ruin this moment. She stood as quietly as possible as Harry continued on.

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now and this bird you cannot change. Lord knows, I can't change._

Harry had never felt this way about anyone in his life. His feelings for Cho were nothing compaired to his feelings for Ginny. There was something special about her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he was afraid. He was afraid that she didn't have feelings for him anymore. Harry wasn't afraid of death. He knew he would probably die at the hands of Voldemort, but he couldn't stand the thought of Ginny being gone. But some things had to be done. The horcruxes had to be destroyed so that maybe, someday, there might be peace. Maybe he might be able to start a family with a special girl. He would have to leave that special girl; for the greater good.

_Bye-bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, though this feeling I can't change, but please don't take it so badly 'cause Lord knows I'm to blame. _

Harry didn't expect Ginny to love him in the same way that he loved her. He half-expected her to be mad at him for leaving her. No. Ginny wasn't that way, but she wouldn't welcome him back with open arms either.

_But, if I stayed here with you girl things just couldn't be the same 'cause I'm as free as a bird now and this bird you'll never change…_

The redhead had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived; but now reading over Harry's shoulder, she knew she didn't have a crush anymore. She was in love, and she wanted to shout it to the world. Though she could wait just a little bit longer.

_And this bird you cannot change! Lord knows, I can't change. Lord help me, I can't change. Lord, I can't change! Won't you fly high, free bird? And Ginny, I don't expect you to love me back. This is just something I had to do. Please don't be mad, even though you have every right to. Love, Harry._

"Oh, Harry." Harry jumped up and turned around to see Ginny standing behind him, crying. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his chest. Harry held her for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Ginny said putting a finger on Harry's lips. She slowly rocked back and forth. She pulled away from him then slapped his arm. "You thought I would be angry?" Then she was kissing him. It was the best feeling Harry had ever felt in his life. "I could never be mad at you."

"Ginny, I just don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live knowing that I had made it and you didn't. I can't live without you. But I have to leave. I have to do this myself. I can't risk losing you."

"But Ron and Hermione get to go."

"That's different. I don't-" Harry cut himself off. "The answer's no. Your not going."

"What? You don't love me enough? Is that it?" Ginny was starting to turn red with anger.

"Nothing could be farther from the truth. I love you too much." Harry bent down and kissed Ginny again. This was total bliss.

The kiss broke and the redhead said, "Fly away, my free bird."


End file.
